


Bloodlust

by EmilyKellen



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Death, F/M, PWP, Predator/Prey, Sexual Content, Vignette, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3016787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyKellen/pseuds/EmilyKellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had refused to admit it to anyone, including himself, but in downswings he was at least willing to acknowledge the possibility that maybe, just maybe, he enjoyed the bloodlust.</p>
<p>**Please note the warnings.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

He had refused to admit it to anyone, including himself, but in downswings he was at least willing to acknowledge the possibility that Herrick was right. That maybe, just maybe, he enjoyed the craving, the hunger, the bloodlust. Feeling a live heartbeat under his fingertips, feeling the rush of adrenalin course through his system like a wildfire, feeling the vampire erase all trace of humanity he had left made him all too aware that, given the choice, he would never choose to go back to his old, mortal, life.

The human side of him hated the hunting, the need, the addictive drive that blood gave him, but then the bloodlust would take over and the human relegated to watch from the background. He knew the guilt would come afterwards; it always did, but it mattered little in the frenzy of feeding. If he was being honest with himself, the guilt was the only thing keeping him grounded in his humanity.

***

Hunting wasn’t the challenge it used to be. He’d always been attractive, but tastes go in and out of style and right now, he was in style. 

Mitchell always hunted the opposite sex where he could. He’d rarely been desperate enough to feed off of another man, especially since sex and feeding had become so intrinsically linked for him. It had started that way because it was the easiest; sex was private, it was intimate, and it was efficient.

Eventually, the signals had started getting mixed and he’d gotten to the point where he couldn’t get off without his teeth sunk deep into his partner, nor could he think about feeding without feeling arousal. He’d sorted it out, mostly, but the link between hunting and sex lingered.

He could feel it, even now. He told himself he'd wanted to come to the busy club as a change of pace from the house or the usual pub down the street from the hospital, but he was kidding himself and he knew it. This far from home, this busy, this many attractive women out on the town, he knew in his heart exactly why he was here.

He felt the bloodlust creeping in, the human part of him retreating. He found his target quickly from his vantage point at the bar; she’d been eyeing him up since he arrived, clearly on the pull. A simple cock of his eyebrow was enough to bring her over, and Mitchell briefly lamented at how damned easy it was.

***

The nameless brunette had practically dragged him back to her flat. She’d made quick work of his clothes, and he’d struggled to keep up. As he pushed her roughly onto the bed, a fleeting thought that she might be worth keeping around for one or two more shags ran through his head.

He was seriously considering it until he found himself buried raw to the hilt inside of her that the frenzy of the bloodlust took over; any thought of skipping this opportunity to feed forgotten. He fucked the girl below him frantically, watching her tits jerk up and down on each stroke, her hands grasping sheets, headboard, his arms, her mouth cry out in either pain or pleasure, or both, and felt himself getting closer to his release.

Mitchell had told himself he’d not cum while feeding anymore, but that promise to himself was conveniently ignored in the frenzy. He pulled her up onto his lap, his preferred position for when he took someone, and pushed her long hair away from her shoulder. Seeing the expanse of pale, perfect skin at her neck sent a jolt of arousal straight to his cock, and he knew he was close.

He felt his eyes going dark and his fangs extending from his jaw. His thrusts became jagged and uneven as he felt the telltale tightening in his balls. He pulled his head back, ready to strike, dimly aware of his victim’s nails digging into his shoulder blades as his fangs sunk into the supple flesh.

Her cry of shock and the tightening of her nails sent him over the edge and he spilled himself inside of her as he drained her blood. He drank his fill quickly, feeling her warmth leach into the air. He felt the addictive rush of the fresh blood wash over him and he felt almost as alive as he did when he still counted amongst the living. It was the feeling he chased each time.

As quickly as it had come, though, the feeling passed and he felt the guilt creep back as his humanity reasserted himself. A wave of disgust rolled over him as he realized he was still inside of the now-dead brunette. He laid her down as gently as he could, tears pricking at his eyes as the reality of what he’d done hit him.

He dressed quickly, and tried to arrange the covers to make the girl look as respectable in possible. She looked so much younger than he’d thought, and with a fierce shake of his head, he pushed the train of thought from his mind. 

Instead, he called Herrick. He paced through the flat, attempting to find something with the address on it. Finally, on a ledge beside the door was a stack of mail. He could hear Herrick through the phone pressing him for the address, but his focus was on the name on the envelope:

Lacey.


End file.
